cosmotails22fandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Vanilia a Coelininha
em:Articles in need of expanding, Rabbits, Females, Game characters Conteúdo http://pt.sonictails22.wikia.com/wiki/Vanilia_a_Coelininha# ocultar#Vanilla the Rabbit ##Vanilla the Rabbit ##Appearances ###First appearance ###Game appearances ###Appearances in other media ###Japanese voice actor(s) ###Other language voice actor(s) ##Biographical ov ##Biographical overview ###Relative(s) ###Nickname(s) ###Species ##Physical description ###Gender ###Fur ###Eyes ###Attire ##Alignment and character traits ###Alignment ###Likes ###Dislikes ##Contents ##AppearanceEditar ##HistoryEditar ###Sonic Advance 2Editar ###Sonic Advance 3Editar ###Sonic RushEditar ##PersonalityEditar ##Other game appearancesEditar ###Super Smash Bros. BrawlEditar ###Sonic Free RidersEditar ###Sonic GenerationsEditar ###Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic GamesEditar ###Sonic RunnersEditar ##In other mediaEditar ###Sonic XEditar ###Archie ComicsEditar ##RelationshipsEditar ###Friends/AlliesEditar ###EnemiesEditar ##TriviaEditar ##GalleryEditar ###ArtworkEditar =Vanilla the Rabbit= English EDITAR COMPARTILHAR---- :For other uses, see Vanilla the Rabbit (disambiguation). Vanilla the RabbitEditar [1]Vanilla the Rabbit AppearancesEditar First appearanceEditar Sonic Advance 2 Game appearancesEditar *''Sonic Advance 2'' *''Sonic Advance 3'' *''Sonic Rush'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl(mentioned on Cream's trophy) *Sonic Free Riders'' (Mentioned) *''Sonic Generations'' (Mentioned)(Cameo) *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' '(Mentioned) *''Sonic Runners'' (Mentioned) Appearances in other mediaEditar *Archie Comics *''Sonic Comic'' *Mickey e os Superpilotos Versão de MinnieSonic28 *Minnie´s and Cream´s Bow-Toons *A Casa do Mickey Mouse *Warner Bros 27 All Star Laff A Lympics World Tour Versão de MinneTails58 *Sonic Underground Versão De MiauCream29 *Sonic X Versão De CreamLuigi25 *Sonic e os Superpilotos *Sonic e os Amigos * Voice actor(s) *English voice actor(s) Rebecca Honig 2005-2016 Russi Taylor 2016-present Kimiko Glenn (Sonic e os Amigos) April Winchell (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles: The Three Musketeers ) Tress MacNeille (Sonic the Hedgehog (film) Japanese voice actor(s)Editar Sayaka Aoki Other language voice actor(s)Editar **Magdalena Korczyńska (Polish) **Orly Tagar (Hebrew) Biographical ovEditar Biographical overviewEditar Relative(s)Editar Cream the Rabbit (daughter) Nickname(s)Editar *Ma'am *Mama *Mother *Mom SpeciesEditar Rabbit Physical descriptionEditar GenderEditar Female FurEditar Cream and Orange EyesEditar Brown AttireEditar *Lavender and white dress *Burgundy vest *Low-heeled burgundy shoes *Orange/Blue ascot *White gloves with gold cufflinks Alignment and character traitsEditar AlignmentEditar Good LikesEditar Cream, Cheese, and her friends. DislikesEditar Dr. Eggman Vanilla the Rabbit (ヴァニラ・ザ・ラビット Vanira za Rabitto?) is a fictional minor character from the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series]. She is an anthropomorphic rabbit and the respected mother of Cream the Rabbit. Vanilla lives in a small cottage close to Night Carnivalwith her daughter, Cheese and G-merl. Vanilla is a skilled housewife, who has taught her daughter polite manners under her kind, but strict discipline.[1] ContentsEditar http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Vanilla_the_Rabbit# hide#Appearance #History ##Sonic Advance 2 ##Sonic Advance 3 ##Sonic Rush #Personality #Other game appearances ##Super Smash Bros. Brawl ##Sonic Free Riders ##Sonic Generations ##Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games ##Sonic Runners #In other media ##Sonic X ##Archie Comics #Relationships ##Friends/Allies ##Enemies #Trivia #Gallery ##Artwork ##Sprites ##Screenshots #References AppearanceEditarEditar Vanilla is a cream-colored anthropomorphic rabbit with a white muzzle, brown eyes and a tuft of light orange hair on her forehead. She has light brown and orange markings around her eyes and on the ends of her lopped ears. For attire, she wears a long light pink and purple dress with a white trim and a fitted burgundy vest, an orange/blue ascot, white gloves with gold cufflinks, low-heeled burgundy shoes, and pink lipstick. HistoryEditarEditar ''Sonic Advance 2''EditarEditar [2]Sonic saving Vanilla from her fall. In Sonic Advance 2, six years after Cream's birth, Vanilla, Cream and Cheese were kidnapped by Dr. Eggman. Cream and Cheese, who was saved by Sonic the Hedgehog, came along with Sonic to find her mother, knowing she was still in trouble. Eventually, Vanilla was found by her daughter in Leaf Forest after Eggman was defeated. Unfortunately, Vanilla was later kidnapped by Eggman again with his mech and taken into space. There, Super Sonic defeated Eggman, and Vanilla's Capsule plummeted down to Earth. Amidst her fall however, she was saved by Sonic. Upon being welcomed back by Sonic's friends, Vanilla was reunited with Cream, though she noticed that Sonic had already left for another adventure before she could thank him. Regardless, Vanilla has been grateful to Sonic ever since. ''Sonic Advance 3''EditarEditar [3]Vanilla, Cream, Cheese and G-merl. In Sonic Advance 3, Vanilla was taking Cream and Cheese to the beach where they found the damaged G-merl laying helplessly in the sand. After Tails had repaired G-merl and reprogrammed him to be a friend of Cream, Vanilla took G-merl with her to live a happy life in her cottage with Cream and Cheese. ''Sonic Rush''EditarEditar In Sonic Rush, Vanilla allowed Cream and Cheese to go out and play near Night Carnival Zone one day. When Cream returned, she brought Blaze the Cat, who she had met earlier. Vanilla got the reluctant Blaze to stay for tea, during which Blaze explained her mission to save her world. Vanilla advised her to see Sonic the Hedgehog for help and she allowed Cream to go with Blaze on her journey. Later on, Sonic and Tails arrived at Vanilla's cottage looking for Blaze. Vanilla informed them that Cream had gone out with her to find him, and told the duo where they could find them. PersonalityEditarEditar A beloved mother and respected elder, Vanilla is a calm and composed woman, never raising her voice. Like her daughter, she is nice, polite and kind to others, and always ready to help those in need.[2] Apparently possessing a strong faith in Cream and her friends, Vanilla is not bothered in the least by how Cream goes out on dangerous adventures with Sonic and his friends.[3] However, she does prefer a quiet lifestyle, as she has been known to get somewhat frazzled by Sonic and his friends' adventurous ways.[4] Other game appearancesEditarEditar ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl''EditarEditar In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Vanilla is mentioned in Cream the Rabbit's trophy description which tells about how Cream's polite and courteous manners stems from her discipline.[1] ''Sonic Free Riders''EditarEditar In Sonic Free Riders, Vanilla is mentioned twice by Cream, both times when she tries to address her on live television.[5][6] ''Sonic Generations''EditarEditar In the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, Vanilla is mentioned by Cream in the White Space, where she notes that Vanilla told her to return once she left Sonic's birthday party.[7] In the Nintendo 3DS version of the game, Vanilla is seen on one of concept artworks from the ending scene of Sonic Advance 3. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games''EditarEditar |} ''Sonic Runners''EditarEditar |} In other mediaEditarEditar ''Sonic X''EditarEditar :Main article: Vanilla the Rabbit (Sonic X) [4]Vanilla 's eyecatch/profile card from Sonic X In the anime series Sonic X, Vanilla is a resident from Sonic's unnamed homeworld. There, she was separated from her daughter when Cream got transported to Earth by Chaos Control. Vanilla was eventually transported to Earth herself by a second Chaos Control event, and got reunited with her daughter. After that, Vanilla moved into the Thorndyke Mansion. Weeks after, a portal was created which let Vanilla and Cream return home. Six months later, Vanilla took an alien named Cosmo in for a day before she and her friends (Cream included) went into space to battle the Metarex. Meanwhile, Vanilla remained on her home world where she handled local affairs. Archie ComicsEditarEditar :Main articles: Vanilla the Rabbit (Archie) and Vanilla the Rabbit (Pre-Super Genesis Wave) In the Archie Comics continuity, Vanilla originally lived with her daughter Cream the Rabbit in the Southern Baronies. One day, however, she and Cream came under attack by Snively Robotnik. Though Amy Rose came to their rescue, Vanilla and Cream's home got destroyed, so they moved to New Mobotropolis. While Vanilla initially had trouble adjusting to her new surroundings and the dangers Cream got involved in, she came to accept it and even allowed Cream to join Team Freedom. After the Super Genesis Wave rebooted the multiverse, Vanilla became virtually identical to her game counterpart. Currently, she lives in Mobotropolis with Cream, Cheese, Chocola, and Gemerl. RelationshipsEditarEditar Friends/AlliesEditarEditar *Cream the Rabbit (daughter) *Cheese (pet/Chao friend) *Chocola (pet/Chao friend) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *G-merl *Blaze the Cat EnemiesEditarEditar *Dr. Eggman TriviaEditarEditar *Although not having her own official character profile on the official Sonic Channel website, Vanilla is mentioned by name in Cream's character profile.[8] *Vanilla, along with Cream and Cheese, were the first new characters in the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series] to be introduced on a Nintendo video game console. GalleryEditarEditar ArtworkEditarEditar [5] Sonic Advance 3